Radar sensors are used for distance and/or speed measurement of objects. In particular, radar systems are known in which speeds and distances of a plurality of objects are recorded simultaneously. Driving speed controllers are known, for example, for motor vehicles having a radar system for locating a preceding vehicle and for measuring the distance from it. Such a distance controller system is also designated as an ACC system (Adaptive Cruise Control).
In order to simplify the construction of HF circuits for radar applications, integrated microwave circuits of the MMIC type (Microwave Monolithic Integrated Circuit) are increasingly being used for sending and receiving circuits.
Wafer modules are known in which the module is produced with a rewiring layer (RDL, redistribution layer) for an IC component on a wafer level. The redistribution layer extends over the IC component and a housing molding compound layer surrounding it.
Such a wafer module is also designated as an embedded wafer level gate array (eWLB, embedded Wafer Level Ball Grid Array) or as a Fan-Out Wafer-Level Package. It may be suitable, for instance, for surface mounting on a printed circuit board as in a Ball-Grid Array (BGA).
German document DE 10 2010 001 407 A1 discusses a semiconductor module in which antennas are integrated at wafer level. The semiconductor module includes a first housing molding compound layer and an IC component having an integrated circuit which is embedded in the first housing molding compound layer. An intermediate layer includes a rewiring layer which is connected to the IC component and is used to connect the IC component externally. An integrated antenna structure in the form of a patch antenna is situated within the intermediate layer, and is connected to the IC component. Such a semiconductor module is able to be premanufactured with a precision suitable for the high frequency range of, for instance, 77 GHz.